gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam
Destiny is a Mobile Suit in the series Gundam SEED Destiny, and namesake of the series. It is piloted by Shinn Asuka. Technology & Combat Characteristics Destiny was designed to be a multi-purpose MS without the need for exchanging equipment in battle; the unit is capable of handling a variety of combat situations. For close combat, the suit features not only two Beam boomerangs that double as beam sabers, but a large Anti-Ship Sword; it's the preferred weapon-of-choice of Destiny's pilot, Shinn Asuka. In addition, the Palm Beam Cannons are used in close combat. For long-ranged battle, it is equipped with a Long-Range Beam Cannon and a optional Beam rifle. For defense the Destiny mounts a small physical shield as well as two Beam Shield Generators. Lastly the suit is equipped with a standard set of head mounted CIWS. The most unique aspect of Destiny is its Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor and its Wings of Light. The Wings of Light is a propulsion system that uses mirage colloid properties to create an illusionary effect on Destiny. When activated, the rear releases its propulsion system, taking the appearance of a pink energy "feathers." Destiny would create multiple illusionary versions of itself to confuse the enemy as Destiny attack for a high speed melee attack. The Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor is Destiny's primary power source, providing the necessary power to support all of it's energy consuming abilities. The Wings of Light is by far the most power consuming function to be used; as such, the Wings of Light tends to be reserved for only more difficult opponents. When executed, the unit has a very limited time to destroy its target before Destiny's power is depleted. Should the enemy unit still stand after utilizing its wings, Destiny will be at a temporary disadvantage as its overall systems can't be properly utilized until properly recharged. For unexplained reasons, Destiny can't be easily recharged as Impulse can; the unit has to return into a hanger to recharge in order to return to battle. Armaments Anti-ship sword Stored next to the right wing, the unfoldable MMI-714 "Arondight" anti-ship sword is one of the Destiny's close-combat weapons for use against large ships, and Shinn Asuka's preferred weapon (see below). Beam boomerangs/sabers The suit is equipped with two RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2" beam boomerangs, one in each shoulder, similar to the old ZGMF-X09A Justice & the new ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice. The beam boomerangs also double as beam sabers. Beam shields Like the Legend the Destiny is equipped with two MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generator, with each wrist mounting one generator. These generators allow the Destiny to defend itself from most beam weapon attacks. Long-range beam cannon Stored beside the anti-ship sword, an M2000GX high-energy long-range beam cannon is mounted in the left wing on the suit. When used the cannon unfolds and is gripped by the Destiny's hand. This beam cannon is the suit's most powerful long-range weapon and is capable of destroying most battleships with a single shot. Palm beam cannons A unique weapon of the Destiny, each palm mounts a single MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon. The weapons are used in close combat and deliver a powerful energy discharge, capable of destroying a heat rod on a ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited or even the head of a GFAS-X1 Destroy. Since the palm cannons have only been used in close combat so far, it is unknown whether they are capable of firing over long ranges. System Features The ZGMF-X42S Destiny uses the [[Mobile Suit Operation System#Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Powered (G.U.N.D.A.M System)|'G'''unnery '''U'nited 'N'uclear-'D'''ueterion '''A'dvanced 'M'aneuver operating system]]. Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor The Destiny is powered by a hyper-deuterion nuclear reactor, giving it a self-replenishing power reserve. However, unlike the other three units with this reactor—the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam, ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam, and ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam—the Destiny is equiped with a Hyper Capacitor, which allows it to increase the storage capacity of the deuterion battery. Despite this amazing power source, the Destiny is quick to run out of available power in a fight, with most of its engagements with the Strike Freedom ending in a retreat due to energy depletion. Wings of Light Perhaps the Destiny’s most noticeable feature are its “Wings of Light” propulsion system. Aside from allowing the Destiny to manuver with high speeds, in conjunction with a form of Mirage Colloid technology the unit is able to leave a trail of visible after-images to confuse enemies. It is hinted that the Wings of Light use more energy than the nuclear reactor can produce. One of Shinn's signature moves with the Destiny is combining both the Wings of Light, and the anti-ship sword. When the Wings of Light activate he flies forward, and impales the enemies with the anti-ship sword. He did this a few times with the Destiny, and once with the Impulse which was actually the first time he actually did it. With the Wings of Light's speed it would be difficult to avoid the strike. On the other hand, while this move is extremely fast, it's predictably straight and doesn't utilize the advantage of the Wings of Light's after-image. History The ZGMF-X42S Destiny is ZAFT’s newest and most advanced mobile suit. Based off of the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam and Shinn Asuka’s combat data, it is designed to be able to handle any combat situation with its varied armament. Most of these armaments were tested on a specialized Silhouette pack mounted on the ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse. The Destiny is personally presented to the pilot Shinn Asuka by ZAFT Chairman Gilbert Durandal, and first enters combat against defector Athrun Zala in a ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited. It then goes on to participate in Operation Ragnarok, the invasion of Heaven's Base in Iceland, and is instrumental in the ZAFT-EA Defectors victory by leading the assault on the base's GFAS-X1 Destroy defense squad. It then participates in the attack on the nation of Orb, where it is confronted by Cagalli Yula Athha in the ORB-01 Akatsuki, Kira Yamato in the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam, and later on Athrun Zala in the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam. Afterwards, Destiny leads the assault on the Requiem control station on the moon, and is again instrumental in the ZAFT victory. Defeating numerous Mobile Suits and Mobile Armors, Shinn is able to successfully buy enough time for Lunamaria Hawke to infiltrate and destroy the command center with her ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse. During the final battle of the series, the Destiny was defeated in combat on the moon by Athrun Zala, but Shinn survives, It is unknown whether it was repaired or not. Variants ZGMF-X42S-REVOLUTION Westenfluss's Customized Destiny Gundam Trivia *Destiny's head crest displays the text "X-42S DUE", which means "Second" in Italian and is a reference to Destiny's series number. *The opening song, "Wings of Words", may be a reference to Destiny's Wings of Light. *Every different version of the SEED Destiny storyline (as many as 3 different manga, as well as the TV series) has a slightly different take on how the Destiny Gundam was disabled; one has Athrun disabling the machine with its own Anti-Ship Sword before destroying the Requiem cannon with Destiny's weapon. *Destiny's model number (ZGMF-X42S) may be a reference to the number 42 being the answer to the "ultimate question" in the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy book series. *The Destiny's body shape bears a bit of resemblance to the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam in MS mode. *The scene where Destiny apparently drained the Hyper-Deuterion reactor's reserves was edited out of the Special Edition compilations of the series, leading some to consider it an oversight on the staff's part that they later corrected (like Mwu's floating helmet was edited out of the SEED compilations). *The Destiny's frame is actually inspired by the Strike's striker packs, as the sword and the long range beam cannon has a close resemblance to the Strike's. *Some people call the Destiny's palm cannon "Destiny Finger", a reference to God Gundam's God Finger. *In Gundam Seed Destiny: Rengou vs. Zaft Plus and Gundam vs. Gundam Next, whenever Destiny pulls out its Anti-ship Sword, the Beam Rifle simply disappears, although in the anime there's a storage area for it. The same thing happens with the Impulse Gundam when it pulls out its Beam Saber,which, coincidentally are both piloted by Shinn Asuka. *The Destiny's role is similar to that of Zeta Gundam in the series of the same name; where Destiny, like Zeta is the protagonist's second mobile suit and their first mobile suits were given to a female character. *An orange colored Destiny Gundam appeared in the CD case of J-pop artist T.M.Revolution's new album "X42S - REVOLUTION". Also, the Gundam itself has it's own 1/144 HG Gunpla release bundled with the Limited Edition of the Album to tie in with 30th anniversary of the Gundam series. The unit is unofficially known as the Destiny Gundam Heine Westenfluss Custom. *The Destiny and the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam draw their anti-ship swords in the exact same fashion. *The Destiny and the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam draw their cannons in the exact same fashion. Gallery of weapons Image:Anti-Ship_3.jpg|The Destiny's Anti-Ship sword Image:Beam_Cannon.jpg|The Destiny's long range high energy beam cannon Image:Beam_Boomerang_1.jpg|The Destiny's beam boomerang Image:Beam_Boomerang_2.jpg|The Destiny's beam boomerang as a beam saber Image:Palm_Beam.jpg|The Destiny's palm beam cannon Image:D_beam_shield.jpg|The Destiny's beam shield generator Image:Destiny_Rifle.jpg|The Destiny's beam rifle Image:D_shield.jpg|The Destiny's standard shield Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits